Someone Who Cares
by Fantastic as Fremione
Summary: Just a quick one-shot of Hermione and Luna having a conversation, on the war and Fred. NOT SLASH! It's strictly friendship! There is a bit of Fremione if you like the couple.


**Alright! This is my second HP story, and I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I obviously don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. Anyways! I hope you enjoy, and I'll accept flames for this story. **

* * *

It was amazing how much of a difference the presence of one person could make.

The thought flitted across Hermione's mind as she walked down the empty corridor toward the library. With everyone else outside, it was relieving to not have to deal with people constantly staring and whispering about all the rubbish they'd come up with. She had no idea how Harry managed to deal with it everyday, and yet manage to be patient and in control.

A couple of days ago, despite everything going on with Harry and the horcruxes, there had been a sense of safety in the air knowing that Dumbledore was there. Now, although Harry hadn't told her or Ron any of the details, Hermione knew that nothing would be the same. Especially not for the golden trio. Especially not for Harry.

She wished- not for the first time- that there was something she could do for him. Anything. And not just find information or warn him or protect him, but share the emotional load he carried. At least that way he'd know he could trust someone. He never opened up to her or Ron though. Not even Ginny. If no one could help him that way then she decided to do what she did best. She read and she learned. She gained as much knowledge as she could to help them out. It was exhausting at times, but she carried on, knowing that that was the only way she could help.

As she stopped in front of the library, the polished oak doors silently opened themselves revealing the place she'd always go for comfort. Instead of immediately heading over to the restricted section, she stood for a few seconds allowing the familiar scent of fresh parchment to overwhelm her. Being here without being forced to do anything made her realize how much she had missed this.

As she opened her eyes ready to get to work, she caught sight of the activity outside through the old dusty window behind one of the desks. Making her way over to it, she slid the latch over and opened it, allowing fresh air to seep into the room.

Since the library was located on one of the lower levels in Hogwarts, she could easily make out what was going on.

Many people were still there, even though the funeral had ended a couple hours ago. Looking around she realized that it would be a waste of time to try and find Harry. With everyone wearing black, he'd easily blend in. Instead, Hermione looked for a shock of red hair.

She did find it, with another blonde head leaning on his shoulder, his arm around her waist. A couple weeks ago, even hearing Lavender's name would've flared jealousy inside her, but now she honestly didn't care. She didn't think of Ron that way anymore and frankly speaking, she was glad that she didn't. She now treated him more like a brother and he treated her like a sister. And she'd like to keep it that way.

Her eyes flit over to Fred and George, who were off to the side quietly talking to each other. Seeing them gave Hermione an odd twisting sensation in her stomach. She knew her feelings for Ron had changed from a crush to a good friend, but her feelings for another redhead had changed from a brother to a…she couldn't figure it out.

Almost as if he could feel her gaze, Fred turned his head and locked his gaze with hers, slight amusement passing over his face. She immediately turned away feeling the heat creep into her cheeks.

Glancing around one final time for Harry, she got ready to close the window, before her gaze somehow shifted back to Fred. To her surprise he was already watching her with a small smile on his face. When he caught her gaze he shot her a quick wink before turning back to George.

She shook her head feeling herself smile. Some things never changed, despite the circumstances.

"You're here as well," a familiar voice said.

Hermione turned around to see Luna Lovegood with a stack of books in her hand. Placing them on the desk, she selected a few and started shelving them.

Although Hermione and Luna hadn't really talked outside of DA, the silence between them wasn't awkward. Not wanting to be rude and leave, Hermione picked up the rest of the books and helped her out.

Seeing Luna's calm expression she asked, "Aren't you worried?"

Luna turned around almost knocking over a vase in the process. "You mean about the war?"

Hermione nodded. "I mean most people are panicked, staying with they're families and going over protection spells, but you're here…and you seem pretty relaxed," Hermione stumbled over the words, wishing she could explain her emotions in better words.

Luna smiled. "You seem to be doing the same thing," she pointed out.

Hermione nodded again. "Yes, but I have to be here to find-," she broke off remembering that she wasn't to talk about the horcruxes to anyone.

Seeing that she wasn't going to finish, Luna shrugged. "You don't have to tell me," she said simply.

Hermione hesitated. "It's not that I don't want to, it's more of… I can't," she finished off lamely.

Luna simply nodded and Hermione realized with a pang of guilt, that Luna was probably used to people not sharing things with her. "So aren't you?" She attempted to start a conversation.

"Am I what?"

"Worried about the war?"

Luna shrugged. "A little, but one of the things my mother always taught me was that worry is a waste of time. There's no point to it."

Hermione nodded. "I know, but it's a war. Anything can happen to anyone."

"True," Luna agreed. "But technically anything can happen to anyone at anytime, not just during the war. You can't spend all your time wondering about the 'if's' and 'but's'. Most of the time, you just have to go with it."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Luna cut her off.

"And you don't need to worry either," Luna added. "You already have a habit of 'going with it'."

"Me?" Hermione exclaimed. "Luna I have a habit of going by books and rules. That's what I've always been taught."

Luna smiled. "If you didn't 'go with it', you wouldn't be friends with Harry. I guess you can do both."

"Thanks," said Hermione, not sure what else to say.

Luna pulled out a thick book and handed it to Hermione. "It also wouldn't hurt to tell Fred," she added casually.

"What?" Hermione jerked her head up to see Luna's amused face, wincing at her panicked tone.

"He's not going to make fun of you," Luna told her, sitting down on one of the floor cushions, motioning Hermione to do the same. "Fred and George are part of the few people who didn't make fun of me for being different. So why would they make fun of you feeling something?"

Hermione sighed, letting her head rest against the table leg. "They won't, but still. I'm they're little brother's best friend, that bossy prefect who told them off, that bushy haired bookworm who no one liked. He might feel bad and…," she trailed off not wanting to say what she thought.

Luna rolled his eyes. "You were none of those things. You really need to stop underestimating yourself. _You're_ part of the golden trio, _you're_ helping to defeat Voldemort, and _you're_ acting as a role model for all the other witches who want to help. Who want to protect they're friends and family. Who aren't saying they're final goodbyes because of that spark of hope, _you've_ helped create, that refuses to die despite the darkness that tries to smother it. _You_ did those things and any guy should be honored to have someone like you."

Hermione surprised herself by laughing. "You know that's laying it on a bit thick."

Luna laughed as well. "I know, but it has to get to you," she said simply. "I wasn't lying though," she added.

Hermione let out a small sigh. "It's not that easy though," she said, and she realized she wasn't just talking about Fred.

Luna smiled. "It's not that hard either. And he knows better than to make fun of you."

Hermione nodded before looking down at the book Luna had given her. "The Reality of You-Know-Who." She looked up at Luna. "They don't even write his name on books."

Luna shrugged. "I just hope it has the correct information."

"Me too," Hermione said with a smile, then clearing her throat she said, "I'm going to go outside for a while. Are you coming?"

Luna shook her head. "I have to collect a few things from my dorm."

Hermione nodded before they both stood up. "I'll see you later," she said to Luna.

Luna responded with a smile before heading out of the library.

Hermione grabbed her bag and tucked the book in, before heading outside on the grounds.

Looking around, she saw Fred and George standing right where she had seen them before.

_What do I say? _She wondered. She sighed._ Why can't telling Fred I fancy him be as easy as completing a potions essay? _ Looking around, she saw trying to manage several large packages.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley gave her with a hasty smile as she walked over. "Could you do me a quick favor and give those to Fred and George?" Mrs. Weasley motioned over to 2 bright boxes near their broomsticks.

Hermione nodded. "Of course," she said politely. That was one problem solved. Grabbing the boxes in either of her hands she walked over to where Fred and George were standing. George caught her eye as she came over and nudged Fred, who turned around.

"Hi," she greeted them.

"Hi, yourself," Fred said with smile.

"I think these are yours?" She held out the boxes which George easily took from her.

"Finally!" he exclaimed. Noticing Hermione's questioning glance he explained, "We ordered some materials to create new products. Mum thinks they're robes though."

"To help us in the war," Fred added. "Like the Shield hats and Decoy Detonators."

"What will these do?" Hermione asked.

Fred shrugged. "We're not exactly sure yet."

Hermione nodded, not sure what else to do. As they skimmed through the contents, Hermione suddenly asked, "Do you guys think you could help me out with something?"

"Did the great Hermione Granger just ask for _help?_" George teased. Normally, that would've riled Hermione up, but right now, it just made her feel better.

She rolled her eyes. "I am human you know. Anyways, I was just wondering if both of you could come pick me up next week, when I'm supposed to come to the burrow."

Fred and George exchanged surprised glances. "Sure," they answered in unison.

Hermione smiled. "Great!"

Fred nodded, and before she knew what he was doing, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "We'll see you later," he told her with a smile before turning to place the boxes on their broomsticks.

Hermione nodded, to stunned to speak, until George walked by her. "You're drooling," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

She immediately swiped at her mouth, only to find it dry. She glared at George who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Alright then," Fred said as he turned around. "So we'll show up at 5:00 next Saturday at your place. Don't get too excited or your parents will think something's wrong."

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Whatever. But I shouldn't be keeping you guys any longer," she added glancing at her watch. "I'll see you next week. Bye!"

"Bye!" They chorused before taking off. Watching them leave, Hermione felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She hadn't exactly told Fred she fancied him, but judging by his actions, he knew, and didn't mind it. She had talked to Luna about the war, and released some of her deepest thoughts, including things she hadn't told to Ginny, Harry or Ron. And Luna was right, it wasn't that hard, and she wasn't just talking about Fred.

It may or may not work the same way for Harry, but there was no harm in trying.

All you needed was someone who cares.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!  
**


End file.
